


Grimdark Drabbles

by Gamzees_DescendantCynically_Depressed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzees_DescendantCynically_Depressed/pseuds/Gamzees_DescendantCynically_Depressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically these are just drabbles of various Grimdark people from Homestuck, real or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimdark Drabbles

Do you want to know of my friends? They aren’t real, most will tell you. But I can see them! I can hear them, feel them, almost... Almost taste them! Don’t worry, it’ll only be... A bit... Painful, but soon... You can see them too! It hurts a short time, but they’ll just help you! Pain... Pain is numbness, they tell me. If you see them and get away, then you think it was a giant, headless black octopus- All inky tentacle. But you’d be wrong, heehee!

They aren’t that... People call them the Horrorterrors. The fuel of nightmares, the blackest black in the darkest dark corner of your mind...

I like them! The Horrorterrors are really sweet to me... Of course, they did hurt me once... Are you going to hurt me? They’re telling me you will. I won’t allow it. **__**

**_I won’t allow you to hurt me, or them._ **

 

No, no I’m not insane, hehe... I’m simply a misunderstood person, the Horrorterrors care for me...

They don’t like seeing me hurt. What? You’re leaving? But... We’ve become such great friends!

... What?

You **aren’t** my friend? But... No! No no no!

You told me you were! No! They’re going to come get you now...

Hehe. Now we can be friends forever, and live with them, forever and ever and no one can hurt us!

It’ll only hurt a short while...

Come join me.


End file.
